bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-4737987-20120803110922
Series 2 - Chapter 4 - What have I Done? Goby's House *Goby's Mum: Hey, Boys. *Jonesy: Hi Mum, Hi Dad! *Goby: Hi mum....... *Goby's Dad: Are you okay, Goby? *Goby: Yes, just fine *Swims upstairs* *Jonesy: Somethings wrong with Goby mum. *Goby's Dad: I'll make dinner *Goby's Room *Goby: I'm just so scared about tomorow. I don't know what to do! I wasn't meant to kiss anyone until i'm in Year 6! *Jonesy: Goby, who are you talking to? *Goby: Nobody, Jonesy, just Nobody. *Jonesy: You've been acting strange since you came home from school, is there something you want to tell me? *Goby: No, thank you Jonesy *Dinner *Goby's Mum: What did yu make, darling? *Goby's Dd: I made Spaggeti and Meatballs! *Nick: Yummy!!! *Jonesy: My favourite *Goby's Mum: Where's Goby, Jonesy? *Jonesy: In his bedroom *Goby's Mum: 'I'll get him *Goby's Room *Goby: *Whispers* I'm overeacting i need to lie down. *Goby's Mum: Goby? *Goby: Yes mum? *Goby's Mum: You should come downstairs and eat your dinner *Goby: Okay mum *Dinner table *Goby's Dad: You haven't even touched your dinner, son. *Jonesy: Are you sure you're okay? *Goby: I'm fine! *Goby's Mum: Goby, no shouting across the dinner table. *Goby: Mum, I'm not hungry *Goby's Dad: You're going to starve *Goby: I'm not hungry , Dad. *Goby's Mum: Okay, Goby *Takes plate away* *Goby: Can i be excused? *Goby's Dad: Sure you can Son. *Goby: Thanks dad, *Swims to bathroom* *Bathroom * Goby: A nice warm bath should calm me down. *Goby starts to daydream about Deema and Eventually falls asleep *Goby's Dream *Deema: Hi Goby *Goby: Hey, there lovely *Deema: *Gigles* Do you want to go to the cinema? *Goby: Sure *Deeema: This movie is so good! *Goby: And cute! *Deema: *Kisses Goby's lips* *Goby: *Kisses Deema's Lips* *Bathroom *Goby: *Wakes up and pants* I don't know if that was a nightmare or a good dream, what's the time? *Goby's Dad: It's 8;30 *Goby: What are you doing in here? *Goby's Dad: You took to long , so i went to see. *Goby's Room *Goby's Dad: Let's get you to bed. *Goby: *Gets into bed* Dad can i tell you something? *Goby's Dad: Sure, you can tell your old pap anyting! *Goby: Well, today at school, i ran nito this girl called Deema *Goby's Dad: What does she look like? *Goby: She's blonde and blue eyes. *Goby's Dad: Then? *Goby: Well, we rann into each other in the hallway and we had a crush on each other. *Goby's Dad: Yes? *Goby: So at break i wanted to tell her something then, i couldnt control myself then i kissed her lips. *Goby's Dad: oops, did you enjoy it? *Goby: Yes, but i don't know what to do?! *Goby's Dad: Don't worry, if she enjoyed it. you two are perrfect for each other. *Goby: Did that hppen with you and mum? *Goby's Dad: Yes, we first kissed in year 2 *Goby: That's early. *Goby's Dad: Enough said, yu need some sleep. *Goby: Good night Dad. *Goby's Dad: *kisses Goby's head* Good night Soldier. *Series 2 - Chapter 5 - When we Grow up